ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
B.B. Hood
How B.B. Hood joined the Tourney B.B. Hood's profession was founded because droves of creatures from Makai had already flowed into the human world. Many of these creatures have since earned the interest of humans, be it scientific, prejudice, or simple curiosity. Items usable for decorations, materials that don't exist in the human world (such as the liquid and blood from their internal organs) are of keen interest, especially for research for bio-weapons and such. A "Darkhunter" is a job that was born to meet the demand for these clients. These hunters hunt down creatures and get the reward money corresponding to the creature they hunt. The high risk is countered by the exceptional pricetag attached to most demons. But because they hunt the creatures of the night, failure is not an option. Failing would mean one thing; death. To fight against these creatures, having a fit body, martial arts skills and firearms are not enough. It is possible for a Class-C creature to slaughter an entire army of first class elite soldiers. A strong mind and spirit is needed to keep one's self from losing their own sanity, and a dark heart is required so that they are not poisoned by the evil aura that the creatures emanate. Several hundred darkhunters are said to exist in the world, their skills varying greatly. Some of these hunters can barely kill a wild beast from Makai, let alone a Darkstalker. Within these hunters, B.B. Hood is a "Special S-Class" hunter. Her stare alone can cause the lower ranking darkstalkers to be filled with fear, and she is able to deflect many kinds of physical attacks. Many say that she was born to be a hunter. Her dark heart was dark enough that Jedah considered her a Darkstalker and transported her into the Majigen as a worthy soul. When she was pulled into the Majigen by Jedah, she simply looked around and said, "Heh, they're all mine... it's been a long time since a job this big." Character Select Screen Animation B.B. Hood calmly walks to the camera with her hands behind her back as she invites, "Can I give you a little playtime?" then points her Uzi at the camera with an evil grin. Special Attacks Smile & Missile (Neutral) B.B. Hood shoots a rocket from her basket. If it hits, it knocks the opponent away. It can still be deflectable. If crouching, B.B. Hood can shoot it at a low angle. Shyness & Strike (Side) B.B. Hood dashes quickly forward while slamming her basket like a hammer. It can be charged to increase the strength of the swing. Cheer & Fire (Up) B.B. Hood takes out a molotov cocktail with an evil grin and burns it upwards, burning anyone in midair trying to attack her. If in midair, she can use the molotov as a rocket booster. Sentimental Typhoon (Down) B.B. Hood reaches to grab her opponent. If she connects, she rests her hands on her shoulders playfully, then with a smirk, she spins around, trapping the opponent in an inescapable tornado until she blasts him/her up then jumps away. Apple For You (Hyper Smash) B.B. Hood takes out a seemingly harmless apple and offers "Care for an apple?". If the opponent gets too close, he/she takes the apple never noticing a time clicking on it while B.B. ducks and covers. 2 seconds later, the apple bomb goes off and blasts the opponent away. Beautiful Memory (Final Smash) B.B. Hood has an image of her grandmother appearing above her as she cries "Grandma!" then runs at her opponent. If she connects, she madly cuts the opponent up with her knives, then begins crying while smashing her basket on the opponent until she forms a puddle. She grabs the opponent like a wrestler, jumps up and throws him/her into the puddle, but it turns into a geyser, blasting the opponent sky high. After the Final Smash, she claps as she says "All done!" Victory Animations #B.B. Hood does three punches for the camera and says "I'm more than just a girl anymore!". #*B.B. Hood does three punches for the camera and says "No one's gonna take your picture, RAAM!". (General RAAM victories only) #*B.B. Hood does three punches for the camera and says "I'm still prettier than you, Morrigan!" (Morrigan victories only) #Her agent Mr. K appears and gives her a stack of dollars strapped together. B.B. Hood then strokes it saying "These unworthy customers piss me off!" #B.B. Hood bows politely saying "Thank you for your kind service." then she takes out her Uzi and shoots it into the air. #*B.B. Hood bows politely saying "Thank you for your kind service." then she takes out her Uzi and shoots it into the air. She then says "Now to skin you as your punishment, wolfie!". (Wolf victories only) #*B.B. Hood bows politely saying "Thank you for your kind service." then she takes out her Uzi and shoots it into the air. She then says "Let's see if your blood really is different then.". (Bishamon/Nobunaga victories only) #*B.B. Hood bows politely saying "Thank you for your kind service." then she takes out her Uzi and shoots it into the air. She then says "The uglier they are, the more the merrier.". (Jagi victories only) On-Screen Appearance B.B. Hood skips to her starting point while saying "Bring it on!". Special Quotes *Lookie here, a target! (When fighting General RAAM) *A man hiding his face, I like it! (When fighting Jagi) *Am I... looking into a mirror or something? (When fighting Red Riding Hood) *Oh goodie, a robot for my collection! (When fighting Alisa) *They're gonna serve you at lunch! (When fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *B.B. Hood shares her English voice actress with Cecil and Vivian of the Shadow Sirens. *Her two giant hunter bodyguards appear in her ending. *Like Saisyu and Elisabeth Blanctorche, B.B. Hood's On-Screen Appearance was going to be silent. The silence was removed was because all characters are forced to say at least one quote in their On-Screen Appearance. *The rival of B.B. Hood is General RAAM. *Her client in the Tourney series is a Locust Horde deserter, specifically Skorge. Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters